My everything
by Lovely Lei
Summary: Olivia a new girl is be chased for a reason. Yet know one knows why. She also has a dog who's not the least bit normal at all. What can happen when things go hey wire. sux summary R&R done
1. Default Chapter

Lovely: Hello. Welcome to my second story on fanfiction. Yet first on Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Hiei: God are you lazy only two stories.  
  
Lovely: Shut up and do the Disclamier!  
  
Hiei: Fine. Lovely doesn't own anything but Olivia this story the dog and this fudge bar?  
  
Lovely: On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Olivia. Miss Olivia pelase wake up class is almost over." The teacher said shaking her.  
  
"Sorry Miss.Mckee. I can't belive i fell asleep in 6th hour." (i do that all the time it's   
  
the last hour of the day)  
  
"This is so strange. I go to bed at 11:30 wake up at 6:45 and am at the bus stop by 7:30."  
  
Olivia said putting on her earphones."Can you hear the sound form this faceless town I need to feel the touch of a friend. In the contryside I wonder far and wide," Olivia stopped singing as she seen a dog. "She's hurt." Olivia wisphered taking a step. Just then the dog bloted into the woods. "I hate it when they do this." She said running after it.  
  
  
  
"That 's weird I've been in this woods thousands of time and never seen this part before." Olivia said slowing down. Justthen something ran passed her. "What was that?" She asked turning ligthly.  
  
"Heh Heh Heh. Gove me what I want and I might let you go." A bat type thing growled looking at her.   
  
"Give you what?' Olivia asked stepping back.  
  
Just the dog that she was runnign after ran in front of her. Getting her first up close chance to see her she notice that dog was sligthly smaller then a greyhound had a very bushy tail was black with gold jewely around her neck and ankles. A long with red narrow eyes and a creasent moon on her rigth shoulder blade.  
  
"The dog barked twice as she bite on the bat thing's arm. Taking his left hand the thign slcied the dogs cheast and threw her into a tree. He then turned his gaze back at olivia claws ready to attack her.  
  
Olivia gasped loud as she rolled to the left grabbign the dog nd began running. Panting hard she heard the bat thing behind her. Pushing her to the ground with the dog in her arms. Waiting for his return Olivia then notice that she was no longer on the ground but was being carried by someone like a bride.  
  
"Hold on." the guy siad throwing her in the air. She looked down to see the guy slice the other bat thing's head off. Under two secounds. As she began falling back to the earth she fanited still holding the dog.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lovely: I know I know sucky Chapter and really stupid. *crying*  
  
Hiei: It wasn't stupid.  
  
Lovely: Really Hiei? *sniffs*  
  
Hiei: No. It was idiotic!  
  
Lovely: Well screw you too!  
  
Hiei: That was unexpected.  
  
Lovely: I know. Anywho please review. Thanks Ja! 


	2. Meeting the gang

Lovely: Second chapter. This one has humor.  
  
Hiei: Define humor.  
  
Lovely: Oh shut up and let me do the disclaimer. *ahem* I own nothing beside Olivia and the dog. Keyasha and Nikeo belong to the wonder author Cassandra Kuokadan. And as soon as she gets her stories up again you should read them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Waking up in an unformialr room Olivia looked around to see a girl with wolves ears, tail, eyes and fangs. Looking at her.  
  
"Do I know you?" Olivia asked.  
  
"I see she's awake." A tall brown hair boy said walking in.  
  
"Hey there I'm Yusake." A geled back hair boy said waving at her.  
  
"Hello. My name is Kurma and the person who saved you is Hiei." The red haired one said with a welcoming smile.  
  
Just then an orange hair boy ran up to her holding her hands. "My name's Kwuabra and I'll protect you from whatever is after you."  
  
Olivia moved from the bed. "I've a question..." Olivia said standing up smiling. "Do you like that arm?" She asked.  
  
Kwuabra looked at her stupid. (A/n when can you tell if he is or isn't?)  
  
"Wanna keep it? Then let of me!" She smiled punching him in the face.  
  
Everyone watched as he hit the ground.  
  
"Now he's getting beating up by girls, What's up? I'm Neiko." A boy said with wolf ear tail fangs and eyes.  
  
"Hi my names Olivia. Nice to meet you all." she paused. "Are you sure I don't know you?" she asked pointing to the girl she woke up to see in her face.  
  
Both girls got up and walked in a circle staring at each other as if about to go at it. They then held up their right hands.  
  
"Olivia?" The girl asked.  
  
"Keyasha?" Olivia asked.  
  
Both smiled as they hugged each other.  
  
"Keyasha what's with the wolf ears." Olivia asked standing on the tip of her toes squeezing them lightly. "Wolf? What happen to the dog that saved me?" Olivia asked looking around.  
  
"She's right there." Keyasha said pointing to the dog at the end of the bed. "What happen she's in such bad shape."   
  
"We where chased by a bat thing." She said sitting down. "This dog I guess was trying to stale time." Olivia said patting the dog on the head. "Oh. Thanks for saving me Hiei."   
  
"Hn." Hiei said turning.  
  
"Will screw you too!" Olivia said glaring at him.  
  
"Do you know that dog?" the brown hair guy asked.  
  
"Nope found her after school." Olivia paused. "You know I never got your name." She pointed to the boy.  
  
My name's Komena. Ruler o the spirt world. Miss Olivia that demon was after you for an unknown reason but we will find out why."  
  
"Wait you say I was chased by a demon, weird." Olivia said calm as she stirred the dog.  
  
"You're pretty clam for learning that you where almost killed." Yusake said.  
  
"You should see her mind. She's screaming really loud." Hiei said his jagen glowing behind his headband.  
  
Just then the dog snapped up and jumped at the others. Barking and glowing as she got ready to attack.  
  
"Shush. Stay clam. No one's going to hurt you." Olivia said patting her. "That a girl." Stop barking the dog turned and began licking Olivia's face. "That a girl." Olivia smiled. "So do you guys have anything to eat? I kinda skipped lunch."  
  
"Yea. I think Boton order pizza or something just now." Yusake said walking out the room.  
  
"Hello there my name's Boton." A blue hair girl said smiling like she was physo.  
  
"Hi. My name's Olivia nice to meet you Boton." She said sitting down next to Hiei.  
  
"Another thing is that you'll need a bodyguard if you will." komena mentioned as Olivia looked over her pizza. "He'll train you and that will be Hiei."  
  
As the last words left his mouth Olivia's eyes widen in shock as she spat her soda all over Hiei.  
  
"Him! But he hates me!" Olivia yelled/ chocked pointing to Hiei.  
  
"What make's you think I want to train you?  
  
"Shut up shorty!"   
  
"You're smaller then me!"  
  
"I thought I tolled you to shut up!"  
  
Just then the dog let out a loud bark. Shutting both up.  
  
"That was useful. Yet why Hiei trains will find out why you're being chased." Neiko smiled.  
  
"Right." Olivia said feeding the dog pepperoni slices.  
  
"You should go to bed Hiei likes to train at 5 in the morning." Keyasha smiled.  
  
"Five a.m! I don't even get up till about 6:45." Olivia said shaking her head. "Will if I'm to train with shorty here I better go to bed. Night." Olivia said as everyone else echoed their good-nights to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lovely: Two chapters done. * does vistory dance.*  
  
Hiei: You got a letter.  
  
Lovely * stops in mid air of victoy dance and jumps on Hiei.* I got mail. I feel so loved.  
  
Hiei: mind getting off you're really heavy.  
  
Lovely: that hurt. *ahem* Any who lets see the letter. * opens letter and pink smoke comes out.* (my favorite color is pink.)  
  
???: Hi Lovely.  
  
Lovely: Cass? What are you doing here?  
  
Cass: Just chillin'.  
  
Lovely: why you're here you can do the ending of the chap.  
  
Cass: Right. Okay. Here it goes.  
  
Hiei: Just tell them to read and review!  
  
Cass: touchy touchy. Wait why should I say it you just said it.  
  
Hiei: AGHHHHHHHHH! 


	3. A weird dream and training

Lovely: Ch. 3. So Happy. I feel so loved.  
  
Cass: Or it could be the pink lemonade hitting you balder.  
  
Hiei: Must you two talk about whatever comes to mind.  
  
Both: Yeah.  
  
Hiei: Idiots. Anyway Lovely doesn't own anything. No read the stupid story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Dream~  
  
"Olivia. Hello there." The dog said sitting next to her.  
  
"You can talk. AGHHHHHHHHH!" Olivia screamed.  
  
"Of course I can. My name's Kriana. I'm really trapped in this dog body."  
  
"In a dog's body. How'd you do that?"   
  
"I can't tell you that now. Maybe later. But you should get up. You'll have to train with Hiei." Kriana smiled.  
  
~real world~  
  
Hiei began pushing Olivia. Olivia just pulled the covers over her head and growled something. Hiei then ripped the covers off the bed to only see the dog. Someone cleared their thoart below him. Looking down he seen Olivia looking back at him.  
  
"Let go and get dressed." Hiei said dropping her and the covers.  
  
"Punk!" Olivia screamed standing up.  
  
"Just get dressed." Hiei said walking out the room.  
  
~15b minutes later in an open field~  
  
"So how am I going to learn how to fight with a kanta this big?" Olivia asked stumbling with it.  
  
"First you'll have to learn to hold on." Hiei said explaining how to hold it.  
  
"Like this?" Olivia asked.  
  
"No your right foots to far forward." He said putting his kanta back in the sheat.  
  
Moving behind her he postioned her just right. Almost every part of their body touching. When Hiei suddenly jumped back.  
  
"Now we're going to train until you can draw blood form me."  
  
"Right." Olivia said stumbling with the kanta.  
  
He smirked as he disappeared. Olivia stared in shock as she seen a glame of sword about to hit her and she jumped back.  
  
"There's no way I can keep up with him." Olivia whispered "And there's no way I can keep up with him for to long. Just then her kanta flew from her hands. She looked up to see Hiei about to strike down on her head. Olivia pulled her hands in front of her and a black ball with pink outlining appeared. Hiei drove into it with his kanta. Exploding sending both off them flying.  
  
The dust cleared as one of them stood up.  
  
"Hiei? Hiei! You okay?" Olivia asked choking on the dust. "Hiei?" She said before falling over something landing face first in the ground. Turning she looked at Hiei. "Good now I can draw blood." She said taking his hand and poked him with a shape bobby-pin. "Wow. I'm so tried." She said falling to the ground. She then looked at Hiei standing. "And you can still stand? Will I guess I'll just sleep over here to- Whoa Hiei what are you doing?" She gasped as Hiei picked her up. (Bride style. ^__^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lovely: I got another done. *hi-fives Cass.*  
  
Hiei: What are you two on?  
  
Cass: The power of love and friendship!  
  
Lovely: You sound like that girl off of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Cass: Aghhh Evil Friendship *BEEP!*  
  
Hiei: Just read and review or I'll find you and kill you all! *evil laughter*  
  
Lovely: He won't do that.  
  
Hiei: Will too!  
  
Lovely: Will not!  
  
Hiei: Will too!  
  
Lovely: Will not!  
  
Hiei: Will too!  
  
Lovely: Will not!  
  
Hiei: Will too!  
  
Lovely: Will not!  
  
Cass: Just read and review they'll be at this for a while. 


	4. Everything becomes clear

Lovely: Will not!  
  
Hiei: Will too!  
  
Lovely: Will not!  
  
Hiei: Will too!  
  
Lovely: Will not!  
  
Hiei: Will too!  
  
Lovely: Will not!  
  
Cass: They're still at it.  
  
Lovely: Sorry it took so long to update but I had writer's block. But it's gone.  
  
Cass: So enjoy the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You must have got hungry training to be able to eat that much." Keyasha said as Olivia devoured the ramen noodles in front of her. "Caution: Keep hands feet and all other objects a way form Olivia's mouth and ramen or it might be lost forever." Keyasha joked.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny." Olivia said mouth full of noodles. "Anyone gonna eat that?" She asked pointing to the last ramen cup.  
  
Everyone said no as she reached over and placed it in a bowl. The place it in front of the dog. All staring at the five cups in front of her.  
  
"You eat quite a lot for someone so thin." Kurma mentioned.  
  
"Did you think of a name for the dog?" Yusake asked finishing his 2nd cup.  
  
"Kriana. I think that her name." Olivia smiled patting the dog. "But have a strong stomach almost like a human."  
  
"I say demon. When we where looking for the demons she kept attacking him." Yusake mentioned.  
  
"You're saying that as if it's a bad thing." Neiko laughed.  
  
"Can it wolf boy!"   
  
"We've found one thing. That maybe you might be a demon. A dog demon." Keyasha said.  
  
"And what makes you think that?"   
  
"The ears." Keyasha said pointing to the soda.  
  
"What?" Olivia looked into the soda to see dog ears coming form her head. She let out a small yelp as she pushed her self back. About to hit the ground if the dog didn't grab the leg of the chair. "I'm a dog!" She gasped pulling her self up.  
  
"Yes. But that not the only thing." Komena said appearing in thin air,  
  
"Aghhh! Komena how'd you get here?" Olivia asked jumping into Hiei's arms.  
  
" Ahem. As I was saying demon's are after you because of a power that can kill the human body."  
  
Just then Kriana began chocking on something.  
  
"You okay girl?" Olivia asked patting her back. "But wait I'm human why hasn't it killed me yet?"   
  
"It hasn't fully awaken."   
  
Kriana leaned her head on Olivia's lap and began whining.  
  
"The power inside of you will awaken on a full moon at mid-night and then you will die."  
  
Everyone gasped (including the dog) besides Hiei. Kriana looked at Hiei with Olivia.  
  
"Is it that you don't care?" Olivia whispered. "You don't care if I live or die." She said stop patting Kriana's head. "Then neither do I!" Olivia screamed running out the room crying.  
  
Everyone stared in shock as Kriana licked Hiei's hand then ran after Olivia.  
  
"He doesn't care. How could I have been so stupid we're from different worlds." Olivia growled in her pillow. Looking over she notice Kriana curled neck to her. Soon she cried her self to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lovely: Will not!  
  
Hiei: Will too!  
  
Lovely: Will not!  
  
Hiei: Will too!  
  
Lovely: Will not!  
  
Hiei: Will too!  
  
Lovely: Will not!  
  
Cass: Both of you Shut up! That's so annoying!  
  
Lovely and Hiei: *Staring in shock.*  
  
Cass: Heh Heh. Please R&R. 


	5. Dreams might be real

Lovely: Oh man you guys are so gonna kill me.  
  
Hiei: staring at his kanta smiling  
  
Cass: What are you doing?  
  
Hiei: Nothing. swinging kanta back and forth  
  
Lovely: I was so ground! Dang you parent laws!  
  
Hiei: Do do do. still swinging kanta closer to Lovely's head  
  
Lovely: Please forgive me. I'm updating this and Lovely is as Lovely does right now.  
  
dream  
  
"Kriana tell me everything! What's going on!"  
  
"I promise to tell you everything I know. Olivia the power you've heard about from Komena is the power I once had. I was once the most powerful demon in the western domain of spirt world. Yet I was capture but I escaped and then I was killed. Yet no really. My spirt and body had be sealed into a dog's body. I set my power out away as to not fall into the wrong hands. The person I sent it to was you." Kriana said pointing at Olivia with her right paw.  
  
"But why?" Olivia asked.  
  
"The marks on our bodies."  
  
"How touching." A voice said behind them. "I'll get this to the point I'll kill you both of you!" A chain appeared on Olivia left arm slicing it up. Olivia on the other hand was ready to fight. Yet Kriana order her to run.  
  
"I've could have to him." Olivia growled running along side Kriana.  
  
"No you couldn't. He's much to strong for you now."  
  
Just then the chain wrapped around Olivia's feet and tripped her. As she turned to get the chain the cloaked figure appeared and began going blow after blow to her cheast. Olivia did the only thing she could. Scream!  
  
end dream  
  
Olivia woke up to she hiei looking down at her worried.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"Someone tried to kill me.. Why?" She asked tears in her eyes.  
  
"Do you want me to stay with you?" hiei asked.  
  
"No!" Olivia said looking the other way.  
  
"Let me. If you have another nightmare I'll wake you up."  
  
"Thank you Hiei." Olivia said falling into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next day Olivia woke up to see Hiei still asleep next to her.  
  
'Could I have really said those terrible things to him?' She thought. 'Oh man am I stupid?' She thought shaking him. "Stubborn I see." She said stepping out of bed and threw her pillow at his head. Laughing as he woke up Olivia ran out the room Hiei right on her tail.  
  
Turning a way Hiei pushed her cause both to tumble to the floor's carpet. Olivia on her back and Hiei above her staring directly in her eyes. Ready as if he was about to say something both heard a clicking noise.  
  
Cass: You are really working them today aren't you?  
  
Lovely: I'm gonna die before I get married ani't I?  
  
Hiei: Yep. still swinging kanta.  
  
Lovely: Give me that! takes kanta and glues it to the holder.  
  
Hiei: I'll give you to the count of three.  
  
Cass: Read and review. I'm about to take cover. 


	6. New demons New Tricks

Lovely & Hiei: fighting to the death  
  
Cass: Welcome to fighters death match. Where two demons go in and one comes out.  
  
Hiei: Will you just give me back my kanta.  
  
Lovely: Over my dead rotten in the ground body.  
  
Hiei: That can be granted.  
  
Lovely & Hiei: a dust cloud appears  
  
Cass: We shall have our winner in a moment. Please continue to read My everything.  
  
Looking puzzled Olivia watched as the door opened and Hiei disappeared. Everyone stood at the door way in swimsuits.  
  
"Come on Olivia we're going swimming today." Boton smiled.  
  
"Right!" Olivia said running to her room. "Come on. We're going to the beach." Olivia said putting on a two piece swimsuit with black outlining and hot dark pink body. Slipping blue jeans shorts over the bottom. "Let's go." She said running back downstairs. Kriana not far behind her. Running outside both of them jumped into the van.   
  
"What about Hiei?" Neiko asked.  
  
"He said he'll met us later." Kurma said putting the car in drive and drove out the driveway.  
  
Once at the beach Neiko and Keyasha had laid out to get a tan. As Olivia ran out to the ocean.  
  
"If you boys can, follow me." She smirked. Then she ran out into cheast deep water when Hiei dunked her under. Going under Olivia didn't appear until she was behind Kurma and tackled him under water. Laughing in victory she was pressed under by Yusake.. Coming back up she watched as Keyasha dunked Yusake and Kuwabra. Both laughed as they high-fived each other. Just as they were about to celebrate the two other boys rose from the water all grinning evilly. Yet the girls gave an equal smirk. Both girls smiled as the drove under water. When Keyasha appeared with Olivia on her shoulders. Olivia jumped form the wolf's shoulders and tackled hiei and Kurma under water. Keyasha soon flowed by ducking Yusake and Kuwabra. The sun had set when they got out the water. Olivia left the group for a small stroll on the beach.  
  
"You shouldn't wonder the beach alone. You'll never know when someone might try to get the power." Hiei said appearing next to her.  
  
"Yeah I know. But I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Olivia laughed.  
  
"Right. I had tot fall for the physo." Hiei whispered.  
  
"You fell for me. To think I was alone." Olivia laughed a little.  
  
Without warning hiei claimed her in a kiss. Both of the falling to the sand.  
  
"I want to make you my mate. Will you?" Hiei asked.  
  
Olivia smiled. " I want to be your mate forever." She smiled at him. "Please make me your mate." She said leaning her head to the left as hiei began licking and sucking her neck. Then drawing his fangs he bit down on her neck so her could drw blood. Olivia moaned in pain as a surge of power shot in her. Taking his fangs form her neck Hiei began licking the blood away softly as the wound healed to show two marks.  
  
"Come on we should go back to the other." Hiei said as they stood.  
  
As they walked back they notice everyone eating.  
  
"Kwabaka, you better save me a burger!" livia yelled walking up.  
  
Kriana wagged her tail as she ran form the water with a ball in her mouth. Running to the other she began shaking water over the others.  
  
"Hey watch it." Yusake laughed as kriana sat next to hiei.  
  
Soon Olivia sat on hie's lap.  
  
"Hey Liv when did you get a tattoo?" Keyasha asked.  
  
"Never. That my supposed birthmark." Olivia said turning her arm to show a moon shape Scar on her arm.  
  
Kriana looked at the mark and barked. Then looked at the young dog demon's neck wagging her tail she licked Hiei's hand repeatedly. All Hiei did was oat her head.  
  
Soon it became 11 and everyone pilled into the car.  
  
Cass: the dust storm has cleared and the winner is no one. They're both out cold.  
  
Lovely: Ow! What happened? Oh yeah I was fighting Hiei.  
  
Cass: An the winner is Lovely!  
  
Lovely: What are you ref?  
  
Cass: Nope.  
  
Lovely: Anywho R&R. I'm gonna go find some ice. Ow! 


	7. Fight 2 The Finish

Lovely: I'm alive! Yet you guys are gonna kill me. I'm sorry.

Cass: Maybe you should start the story.

Lovely: Good idea. That last ch of my everything,

dream

"Karina who was that in my dream?"

"I believe he was the son of a demon who tried to take the power long ago." Karina sighed.

"Yet how does he know? I mean it took Komena fourteen years to know I had that power. How does this punk just appear and know that I can give him the power to rule both worlds?" Olivia asked growling her ears pointed back.

"You're singing. That's how. Your power is released by your singing." Kriana said pointing her paw.

"So all I have to do is stop singing?" She asked her ears standing up.

"No! Keep singing. Then you can kill him and live in peace." Kriana smiled.

As the spoke a chain appeared wrapping around both Olivia and Kriana. Unable to move Olivia began struggling .

"Let us go you punk!" Olivia yelled as he yanked her to the ground. "Someone help! Anyone!"

real world

Waking Olivia saw Yusuke and Kuwabra penning her down.

"Get off me!" Olivia growled so that it didn't sound a thing like her. More like an animal ready to kill. "I want to feel the man's blood on my claws." She barked as everyone stared at her.

Soon the entire right wall of the room crashed down. A man with short blue hair and yellow eyes stood there.

"Finally we get to meet in person, Olivia." He chuckled.

"I'm sorry Olivia's not here at the moment." Olivia body seem to laugh. " Name's Karina I'll have the honor of killing you."

"Hand over the girl or I'll kill everyone in this room." He smirked.

Kriana sighed splitting from Olivia's body stood a beautiful dog demon. Olivia stood in heavy pant and fell backward crashing to the ground.

"Olivia!" Keyasha yelled about to run to her.

"Don't move. Or I'll kill her."

"Do as he says. I don't want anyone else hurt." Olivia panted standing slowly. "I'll go." She said stumbling over to the others. "Don't forget about me my mate. I love you so much Hiei." She said kissing him. She parted and smiled at Hiei. "I'm ready to go." She said standing in front of the man. Showing bat type wings he flew off.

"Olivia!" Keyasha yelled running up to the wall until she saw them disappear. "It's not fair! It's just not fair." She screamed crying. "You! Why did you let her go?!" Keyasha asked turning to the dog demon.

"I'm sorry." The dog demon said looking at the ground. "It's all my fault. I've got to find. She might die. I just have to find her!" She screamed.

"Hiei. Can you find her?" Neiko asked.

"Hn." Hiei said taking off.

with Olivia.

"What do you want form me?" Olivia asked as he threw her into a room. "Because if you want the power then I'll just blow myself up." She smiled.

"Yet what would Hiei think?" He asked brushing his hand across her leg.

"Get off of me!" Olivia hissed. "I rather bite my tongue and drown in my own blood."

"Haven't we've been there? What would your lover think?"

Both stared each other down as the wind blew in the open window.

"I see you're not a normal dog demon. Meet me in the dinning room after you get dressed for dinner."

"What if I'm not hungry?"

"You'll join me if you know what's good for you!" He growled slapping her in the face. This sending the dog demon to the ground with a harsh thud.

Reaching for her cheek she snarled. Baring her fangs she tried attacking him. Only to be forced back by some invisible force field.

"You no good..." Olivia growled pulling her self up.

"Join me my little pup. Or die." He smirked. "By the way I'm Irwin."

"Like I care." She growled turning her head.

Waiting she heard the door shut and looked up to the window.

"Where are you Hiei?" She asked standing. Lifting her head back she began crying sightly. "Come and save me please, Hiei." Let her head back she began howling loudly.

with Hiei and the others

Hiei looked up as a howl echoed the air. Looking towards the dog demon in the tree across form him he saw her ears pick up the howl. Throwing her head back she began howling at the direction. Listening she heard a short howl. Smiling she jumped ahead.

"It's her! Hiei she's okay!" Kriana smiled jumping into the trees with the fire koorime next to her.

back with Olivia

Olivia sat down across Irwin. She wore a white dress that tightly fit around her upper body and fanned off as it passed her hips.

"You look beautiful my little pup." Irwin smirked looking up to her.

Olivia growled, "I hate white. Never looked go in it."

Turning her head she muttered something. Taking the glass in hand she simply sipped a little. Tasting the gross after taste she coughed.

"Something wrong my pet?" Irwin asked.

Olivia scoffed as she stood. "I'm not to hungry. Just let me go to bed."

Irwin waved his hand letting her go in peace. Olivia quickly left the room. Seeing the guard at her door she growled. "I don't need a babysitter."

Slamming the door shut with her tail she closed her eyes. Listening for any sign of a noise that the fire koorime would be coming. Opening her eyes she realized she would have to wait a little longer.

Hiei and the others.

"Where suppose to climb that thing?" Yusuke asked.

"It would be easier if we have Hiei get Olivia. As the rest of us defeat the group at the door." Kurma said.

The others nodded as they drew their weapons.

"I'm welling to get Olivia back one way or the other." Hiei growled. Getting ready to jump he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning he say Keyasha hand him a kanta.

"That's Liv's. She might need it." She smiled weakly. "If you run into that demon. Give him hell."

Hiei nodded as he jumped. Disappearing in the sky.

"So anyone ready to kill some weaker demons?" Neiko asked baring his fangs.

The others nodded as they ran into the castle.

with Olivia.

Felling something brush against her lip her eyes snapped open.

"He.. Hiei!!" Olivia screamed jumping into her arms.

"You're not hurt any where are you?" He asked looking her over.

She slowly shook her head. When Hiei suddenly picked her up.

"Please before we leave I want to kill Irwin."

Hiei stared at the dog demon in his arms. Never hearing his mate speak like that. Nodding slightly he ran into the throne room.

"It's nice to see you again Hiei." Irwin snickered.

"You don't have to worry this is the last time you'll ever see any of us." Olivia growled.

"So I'll be fighting my little puppy." Irwin laughed.

"Just shut up!" Olivia growled taking her kanta and getting ready to strike.

"So you're serious. All right then." Irwin said as a spear appeared in his hand.

Olivia ran at him. Coming with in striking range she duck and moved out the way. Getting a good cut in his side. Irwin growled as he used to bottom of his staff to knock the dog demon to the ground. With in the same moment he snapped her kanta.

As Olivia tried moving Irwin stabbed the spear in her side. Drawing a lot of blood. Tring to run Irwin stepped on the dress causing her to fall. Suddenly a kanta slide across the floor to Olivia. Grabbing the weapon she blocked Irwin's next attack.

"Olivia!" Keyasha yelled running into the room.

"I see we have a crowd. Let's give them something to watch.." Irwin smirked.

Olivia watched in horror as he was about to kill her. When suddenly a black blur grabbed the spear. Growling as it bared it's teeth kicking Irwin in the gut.

"Kriana!" Olivia screamed as Irwin threw her across the room. Causing a huge hole in the wall. As the dog fell in her demon dog form.

Within the right movement Olivia stabbed Irwin in the gut. As he coughed up blood over her dress. Falling backward to the ground. Blood spilling everywhere. Ripping the dress off Olivia smiled as Hiei wrapped her cloak around her.

Smiling she saw something in Hiei's eyes. Pushing Hiei a side Irwin stabbed her in the gut. Pushing both of them out the window.

"If I die you die!" Irwin laughed.

"No! Hiei!" Olivia screamed reaching up. Seeing his crimson eyes. Looking to her hands she saw her claws disappear. Touching her head she couldn't feel her ears. Looking down she didn't see her tail.

"She turning back into a human!" Keyasha cried.

Just as everyone watched. Kriana jumped from the window in dog form. Running down the side of the castle.

"They're both going to die!" Karama gasped.

Kriana suddenly jumped grabbing Olivia's neck. Transforming to her normal self she held the girl on her back. Digging her claws into the wall sparks flew as she began climbing back up the wall.

Climbing back into the window both girls fell to the floor. Laughing slightly.

Hiei knelled before Olivia. As she flipped over onto her knees she hugged the fire demon. Kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Olivia you're a human now." Kriana smiled. "You can live a normal life. Or you can be a demon again.

"How the hell can I live a normal life after all of this?" She asked still holding Hiei. Standing she turned to Kriana. "I'm a demon at heart. And that's final. Give me what you got."

"It's already done."

"Good!" Keyasha smiled jumping the smaller girl from behind hugging her tightly.

"Welcome to the team." Yusuke said holding out his hand.

Olivia looked at his hand. Then smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"It's nice to have you." Kurama smiled as she hugged him.

"Great another physco." Neiko laughed ruffling her hair.

"Can it wolfy." Olivia said pinching his ears.

"Another girl? When can we get a cute one?" Kuwabra asked.

"Can I get this one?" Keyasha asked as Olivia nodded as she walked over slapping him.

"We're finally together." Hiei said hugging her tightly. Then took her in a kiss.

When everyone looked to kriana.

"Where will you go?"

"I'm here with you until death." Kriana smiled wagging her tail.

"So it's final. We have two team members." Yusuke laughed.

"Of course you guys are My everything." Olivia smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lovely: Aghh it's over.

Cass: Oh man.

Lovely: But come on back for my newer fic Matte! Spirit Guardian. (Means Wait! Spirit Guardian) It should be up soon. And thanks for everything. All you who reviewed. Mostly you Cass for supporting my first story and letting me use your ocs. Love ya'll Ja!


End file.
